dioismfandomcom-20200215-history
Canada
| anthem= "O Canada"|| Motto= A Mari Usque Ad Mare (From Sea to Sea)| | president= DMV3| party name= Canadian Progressive Front | | language= English, Français| population= 884 | capital=| | currency= Canadian Dollar (CAD)| gdp=| inflation=| minimum salary= 1.0 CAD| average salary= 27.16 CAD| unemployment rate= | monthly exports= | monthly imports= | | conquered countries= None| territories= 13| soldiers=| average strength=| | chat= Canada's IRC Chat |website= | last update= August 23, 2014 by Dozzer X | }} Canada is a country located in the northern regions of North America. It borders to the south and , and to the west, through the region of Newfoundland and Labrador. Canada was among the original countries of eRepublik, being added to the game on 20 November 2007. = Geography = Canada is the country occupying most of northern North America, extending from the Atlantic Ocean in the east to the Pacific Ocean in the west and northward into the Arctic Ocean. It shares common borders along its southern border with the , on its western border with the United States of America again, and on its eastern border with , , and . Regions Canada has 13 native regions. Canadian regions are very well-balanced. Canada has an abundance of Fish and Cattle but sadly no grain regions, but luckily Canada has 1 iron region. The most populous regions of Canada are Alberta, Ontario, and Quebec. Resources = Society = The Canadian population is made up of various real life denominations, though many eCanadians are Canadian in real life, as well. Canada also attracts many immigrants from other countries who are looking for high wages or are fleeing their PTO'd country. Official Languages The official languages of Canada are English and French. While both official, English is predominant in the media and most other Canada related channels. Differences between English speakers and French speakers have created issues in the past and has led to the creation of entities such as the Ministry of Official Languages and l'Office Francophone which have since been discontinued. Social Initiatives Order of Canada The Order of Canada, established to recognise Canada's most dedicated citizens, in one of Adam Sutler's final actions as President on August 24, 2008. The Order was rekindled by President Jacobi on August 28 to recognize citizens during World War III. Canadian Dollars from August 22, 2008 were adorned with several Canadian citizens in recognition of their efforts to Canada. Canadian Victory Cross Four months after the War of Nave's Toe was finally ended by the signing of a peace treaty between Canada and the USA, then-President Adam Sutler in one of his final gestures as President awarded the Canadian Victory Cross to those who fought above and beyond the call of duty to secure Canada's freedom. Order of Military Merit On October 5, outgoing Canadian President Jacobi instituted the Order of Military Merit, a special recognition for members of the Canadian Armed Forces. = Economy= The currency in Canada is the Canadian Dollar (CAD) . Tax Rates Trading Embargoes Canada currently has trading embargoes against: Minimum Wage The Minimum wage in Canada is 1.20 CAD. = Military= Canadian Military Units The Government of Canada helps fund many different military units. Military units are highly organized fighting forces within a country. In Canada military units are based on game-play style, political views or for greater concentrated damage. The top 5 Military Units within Canada are: The Captains of Industry is led by Goran Thrax. It currently has 171 members. The military unit consists of 6 regiments. Cordis Die is led by Flashgun. It currently has 42 members. The military unit consists of 2 regiments. The Canadian Armed Forces is led by Xichael. It currently has 281 members. The military unit consists of 20 regiments. Pickle's Patriots is led by Thedillpickl. It currently has 23 members. The military unit consists of 1 regiment. The Crimson Retirement Home are led by J. Robert Calder. It currently has 36 members. The military unit consists of 6 regiments. Note: This section frequently changes Current Wars Canada is currently at war with: N/A = Politics= Government Structure Constitution of Canada See also: The Evolution of a Constitution Canada is governed by the Constitution of Canada which defines the rights of Canadians & the duties of the Government that leads them. The first document was the brainchild of one of Canada's most popular Presidents, Adam Sutler. It took him many months to draft and underwent intensive debate to define the details, especially the roles & duties of the Canadian Government, being that of the President, Canadian Ministers, Congress & even it s Mayors. It was made an official document on August 7. 2008 through the signing of President Adam Sutler, the Admin of Erepublik & the Mayors of Canada at the time. With the release of V1, the document became obsolete after many game structure changes. The Canadian government, therefore, decided it to be time to write a new constitution. Minister of Communication at the time (Bruck), took it upon himself to write the document back in mid-October. The new constitution was finished by January 2009 and ratified by admins and congress on January 23, 2009. As time progressed, the change over to V2 came about, which again lead to calls for constitutional reform, in response Congress created the Constitutional Reform Team, which is currently debating and developing the new Constitution of Canada. Prime Ministers of Canada See also: Prime Ministers of Canada Current President and Cabinet The current President of Canada is DMV3'' of the '''Canadian Progressive Front. The Cabinet is as follows: Congress The Congress of Canada operates through the Congress implemented through the eRepublik system. Congressmen are elected on the twenty-fifth of each month. The entirety of Congress operations are conducted through the eCanadian forums. A Speaker is elected out of each newly elected Senate who operates as the moderator of debates and the manager of bills and voting. Current Congress There are a total of 40 seats that make up Congress. The June 2014 Congressional election had 40 Canadians elected to Congress. Political Parties There are many political parties in Canada, many of which have changed names multiple times throughout Canada's history. Major Political Parties Minor Political Parties For a full listing of all political parties in Canada, please see the in-game rankings. = Foreign Affairs= Canada paid the price for being isolationist early on and it was not until the War of Nave's Toe that Canada realized it needed to place Foreign Affairs as a top priority for its survival. The primary provider of support during the War of Nave's Toe was Romania, who forged Canada's first MPP in April 2008. From 2008 Canada continued to gain support on the world stage, in being a member of the Mediterranean Alliance & also forging MPPs with all of its bordering countries, including former enemy, the USA. Currently Canada has MPP's with many EDEN and Terra countries. It has also befriended two former enemies, Indonesia and Bulgaria. Alliances Canada became the first & only non-European member of the now defunct Mediterranean Alliance on May 20, 2008. Since the breakdown of the MA, Canada became a member of the ATLANTIS alliance under President Cottus Arci in late September 2008. When ATLANTIS was dissolved, Canada first became a member of Fortis, and then in August 2009, the first and only non-European member of EDEN and then in May 2012 Canada left EDEN . It is currently not in an alliance. MPPs = History= Chucky Norris has written series of articles about history of Canada. These articles can be found here: From the Archives of eCanada. Military History 'War of Nave's Toe' (USA-Canada War) April 11, 2008 - April 26, 2008 One of the first wars in eRepublik. eUnited States planned a surprise attack on Canada but thanks to the help of foreign freedom fighters and strong will of Canadians, the battle ended in a rough stalemate. Hungary-Czech Republic War June 01, 2008 - June 23, 2008 Canada was not directly involved, instead President Adam Sutler offered Hungary the offensive help of the Canadian Rangers. This was their maiden mission and it was a considered a success. 'The French Fry War' (Canada-France War) December 2008 - June 2010 'The Scotia War' (Great War of 2009) July 13, 2009 - June 2010 Initially, the Hungarian "training war" in Scotland was seen as a direct threat to the safety and security of Canada, since it opened up a direct path to North America. Then, after two months of cautious peace, France launched a massive, PEACE-backed invasion of Nova Scotia instead. At the same time, a Russian invasion of Alaska attacked the Pacific coast, opening a two front war against North America. Nova Scotia fell, and the invasion moved on into Prince Edward Island without pause. This was the first time that an enemy captured a Canadian province since the Can-Am War. The Russian offensive was beaten back, but at the cost of losing the battle for PEI. An American counter-attack against occupied Nova Scotia delayed further French advances. EDEN/Terra-ONE (World War V) 2011- Present Canada was a EDEN and Terra member till Day 1653 of the new world when Congress and the President's Cabinet had decided being in both EDEN and Terra was very difficult to manage and EDEN was having many conflicts and the President Sperry agreed that it would be best so Canada left EDEN but will still be Fighting against ONE as a TERRA member. Political History See also: Government Structure of Canada *Cabinet Ministers of Canada - A history of Cabinet Ministers since its inception in March 2008. *Political Parties of Canada - A history of terms, orientations, leaders & name changes for all Political Parties in Canada. *Canadian Presidential Election Results - A history of Presidential Election results since June 2008. *Congress of Canada - A history of Congressional Election results since October 2008. *Canadian Party Election Results - A history of General Election results since September 2008. *Canadian Mayors can be found from region pages. = Links = * Category:People of Canada * eRepublik Canada page * Canada's Official Forum - Accessible From Forum * eCanadian Remembrance Day Category:Canada